


Rite of Passage

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Good Evening [3]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, School, Sex in Semi-Public Places, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Lizzy helps with the school ball and is surprised by someone in one of the supposedly-empty classrooms.





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet of "Good Evening", which would be a section of the planned "HEA" part of the story ;)

"...and there's the St Patrick's fest on Friday at school" Gina paused to swallow some more juice. "Will you be supervising?"  
Lizzy blinked.  
"Isn't it a bit early for St Patrick's? Not that I'm Irish, but I thought it was a bit closer to the middle of next week?"  
"Weeeeeeeeeel... yes, but it's like, on Tuesday, and that's not a day for a party in school. So the Headmaster scheduled it for this Friday, because he says it takes at least two days to get rid of all the green."  
"I'd have to check with Mr Futang, but nobody told me to plan anything for Friday, so I think I'm free. What do the supervisors do, anyway?"  
Gina weaved dismissively.  
"Boring stuff. Check who is entering, hand out the badges, collect coats, check for alcohol, check the toilets for smoke..."  
"Check the cellars for pairs making out on the man boiler..." William mused, entering the den and folding his newspaper. "Same for the hotroom, biology room - especially behind the aquariums - gym storage, locker room, shower stalls AND map room."  
Both his fiancee and his sister looked at him in amazement.  
"Poor Miss Bowder never really recovered after discovering a generous amount of, ah, protective measures, carefully draped on the great world map after last year Halloween party."  
Gina turned white (with a greenish hue) whereas Lizzy went red.  
"Did you find out...?" she managed to squeak.  
"Nope. Not for the lack of trying. The ones who tried sex-on-boiler approach were easier to identify."  
Gina put her glass down and pursed her lips.  
"Annika DID have a burned butt, but she claimed it was during Saturday family bonfire... But, come on, how dense does she think I am? She disappears with Tony, then comes back claiming she hurt her ankle... And Tony supposedly got his hands burned helping his Dad with the car."  
"Yes, them too. There were two more attempts. Is this some rite of passage, to try sex in the most outrageous parts of the building?"  
"There's no way I'm taking part in this conversation" Gina declared hotly. "Even kissing behind the big fat angel at the front door seems mighty creepy, especially since the seniors airbrushed his butt in so called 'natural shades'. I would never enter the biology room after dark, too."  
Will smirked. It was good, indeed, to have a younger sister so easily grossed out by things even remotely icky.  
  


***

  
The party was well-decorated, richly hung with green drapes, dining room was filled with green pastries, green cookies, green pies, green sparkling wine (non-alcoholic), green punch (non-alcoholic, too), green salads, green potatoes (with spinach) and green crockery. Lizzy was not scheduled as an official supervisor, but as she asked, the coordinator of the celebration, Mrs O'Flanerty, asked her to join other junior teachers in patrolling more remote parts of the school and cleaning them of errant students.  
So now here she was, with a flashlight in one hand and the school floor plan in the other, scouting out yet another large, almost empty classroom when she noticed something moving behind the large bookcase, mostly filled with pinned-down moths and flies.  
'This would give Gina creeps!'  
"Who is there? Come out at once!" she ordered a bit shakily and started to fumble for the flashlight button.  
Pshpshpssshhhh went something behind the collection of dead insects. The flashlight refused to cooperate, so she patted the wall around herself for the light switch. Not finding it she braced herself and approached the bookcase in decided, loud steps.  
"Now, either you come out from behind this or I call for the guard. Your choice!"  
A hand, most certainly male, shot from behind the bookcase and dragged her in.  
"I'd rather you didn't call the guard" whispered a voice near her ear. "I have a reputation to uphold and I wouldn't want to be caught in flagranti behind the entomology display cabinet. This is, supposedly, one of the most popular spots..."  
  
"...and this" he paused his exploration of her backside "is the infameous maproom. On the left, the great world map, on the right, the map of Europe. In the middle..."  
In the middle produced a sharp gasp and a long, sensual moan.  
  
"...biology lab. Here students come face to face..." he licked and nipped "...with the wonder of life..."  
Her body shook uncontrollably.  
  
"Our pupil are very studious" thrust "After classes they tend to deepen" thrust "their understanding of the most" thrust "interesting topics in the computer lab" thrust "and in the library" he held her, not moving, for a moment. "Unfortunately the access" thrust "to the new media" thrust "sometimes corrupts the young minds" thrust "and we find most interesting materials in their downloads" he reached and turned her round so that she faced the nearest monitor and he could easily admire her shapely, pert butt.  
  
"...last but one stop, the teachers' room."  
"No way" she dug her heels in, literally.  
"Don't tell me you don't want to complete the rite of passage" he licked his lips.  
"And the last step is what, the boiler room?" she put her hands on her hips. "No, Will. This is awkward and I have had quite enough time to cool down after out visit to the girls' locker room. I'm so not going in there. Or down to the cellars."  
He shifted uncomfortably.  
"But..."  
"No. No whining is going to make me. I go in, check under the tables and we leave. And ONLY because it's on my patrol list. Is this clear?"  
He tried to pout.  
"Is. This. Clear?"  
Pout failed, so he simply drew her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.  
"Yes it is, ma'am. Now go in there, do the inspection and let's blow this popsickle stand and go somewhere nice, cozy and safe."  
"Just wait here."  
  
Not 30 seconds passed when he heard a great commotion from inside the large room and out came Lizzy, holding the collar of a red-haired boy clad only in his boxers and t-shirt, followed by a similarly undressed young lady, carrying what was apparently the rest of their clothes.  
"Andrea? Thomas? Would you  please follow me to the headmaster's office? Mr Darcy? It's nice to see you here. Could you please hold young Thomas? Andrea probably needs to dress a bit."  
As they escorted their prisoners down the corridor, he breathed in relief. Considering what could have happened if they simply went in and continued what they did in the last... last ten? eleven? classrooms, Lizzy's sudden waking up and sobering happened just on time.  
He sighed when they left the miscreants in the waiting room (with two boys who sported enormous black eyes, at least two other pairs in mussed clothes and one single girl, who probably tried to bend the non-smoking rule). He was now sobering, not that he drunk any alcohol, but her very presence made him high on hormones.  
Lizzy checked out with the guard watching the door and he said goodbye to Gina.  
  
They sat in the car, not meeting each other's eyes. Silence felt more and more uncomfortable, so he started the engine and moved slowly in the direction of her appartment. Suddenly, as he was taking the last turn that would  take them to the right street, she put her hand on his sleeve.  
"Perhaps you'd like to come up and get some coffee? I'd rather you didn't navigate around the city in your current state."  
He managed to nod, trying to think up something appropriate in the circumstances, but coming up with some pityful imitation of begging for forgiveness crossbred with defence of 'haven't heard you complain!'. Parking carefully, he reached to unbuckle his seatbelt when she stopped his hand.  
"On the other hand..." she whispered with a bit of a growl and he saw her eyes sparkling in the lantern light. "There is one thing most adolescents try at one point or another... Usually it takes a drive-in cinema, but a nice, secluded parking lot may be just as good."  
  


***

  
"Why did you stop... then?"  
"I just couldn't imagine doing it at my place of work" she sighed, resting her cheek on his shoulder.  
"We did it at your place of work repeatedly tonight" he pointed out calmly.  
"But not in the same room where other teachers gossip about their colicky children, barfing dogs, overshedding cats and traditional dyspepsia remedy receipes. Just thinking about this is as good as a cold shower."  
He chuckled softly.  
"I definitely prefer you not to be scarred for life by such an experience."  
"And we would have given Andrea and Thomas some topics for gossip."  
"And material for... personal developement" he leaned back a bit. "I had some great plans for that room."  
"But I'm sure their faces would still have been nothing compared to that policeman..."  
"Poor man."  
"Perhaps he learned something, though."


End file.
